Face down
by ChalkOutline22
Summary: Katie finally has her first boyfriend, but he is not the boyfriend she thinks he is. Will she keep a huge secret from her family, or will they find out and help her? (Not a good summary, but I promise that the story is better).
1. First boyfriend

_**Hey :) So, this is my second story and this just seemed like it would be interesting to write about. I really hope that it turns out good and that you like it. I own NOTHING at all. Enjoy and leave a review!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

_"I am so sorry about what happened today. It will never happen again. You are so special to me and I would never hurt you."_

I read that text message from my boyfriend, Drew. Here is how the story goes. Me and Drew have been "secretly" dating for around a month now. By secretly, I mean that I have not told my family. Drew's family already knows about me, and I have already met them. All of our friend's, and basically the whole school knows that me and Drew are dating.

Drew is on the football team, so everyone always knows what is going on in his life. Anyway, I never told my family yet because of the guys. They are all like older brothers to me, and they would not let me and Drew date. They get way too over protective. My mom would be cool with it though, but I did not want the guys to ruin everything.

After school today, Drew brought up the fact that I have yet to tell my family about us dating.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Katie" Drew says, walking up to me and kissing me. "Hey" I reply. He then gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the boys locker room. Nobody was in there since school was over and no sports had any games today. "How come you haven't told your mom or brothers about us dating yet?" Drew questioned. _

_I was so confused with his sudden mood change, he was just so happy when he greeted me, and now he seems so mad. I was at a loss of words for a seconds. "What, are you embarrassed of me?" Drew asked, sounding madder than he was a second ago. I quickly shook my head no, not really knowing how to explain to him why I did not want them to know. _

_"I think you are. I have done nothing but treat you good, and you are ashamed of me? I think your family has the right to know that we are dating! I can't believe you would treat me that way" Drew yelled, louder than I thought possible. _

_Sure, we got into a few arguments before but he has never yelled at me like this. It scared me when he raised his voice. "I am not embarrassed of you" I whispered. What happened next, shocked me more than anything. _

_I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back, and a few seconds I realized that it was because Drew pushed me against the wall. I just stared at him, my mouth open in shock. "Katie, I'm so sorry" Drew said, pulling me in for a hug. _

_I was about to start crying, but I did not want to do it in front of Drew. I was so scared, shocked, and angry. I pushed away from Drew's hug, and ran as fast as I could to The Palm Woods. Refusing to let my tears fall until I got to my room._

And so that's why I'm sitting here in my bedroom crying my eyes out. That was the first time that Drew ever hurt me, physically. We only got into small arguments in the past, and he did call me names. But, I thought that it was normal for him to act that way. After all, I can be annoying sometimes.

I was so confused. I remember reading about guys that hurt girls physically, and it only gets worse. But, Drew was my first real boyfriend and I was just so confused. I did not want to break up with him just over this small thing. I understand why he was so mad.

I hated when he was mad at me, it made me feel like a bad girlfriend. I kept rereading the text, not really wanting to talk to him right now. But, I had to. What if he got even more mad at me for not replying and he broke up with me? I don't want that to happen.

I quickly texted back, "You should be sorry, you hurt me. I forgive you, but if it ever happens again, we are done." I really did not intend on breaking up with him, plus I knew that it would NEVER happen again. He was just having a bad day is all. I felt my phone vibrate again, and I read what Drew said.

"It will never happen again. I still wish you would not be embarrassed to tell people about me, though" he texted. I suddenly felt very guilty. I was not embarrassed of him, but he would not believe me no matter what. He was always such a good boyfriend to me, so I should at least do this one nice thing for him. I quickly texted back, "I'll tell them about you tonight. Maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow?"

I wiped my tears away, and decided to tell my mom about Drew. I quietly walked out of my room, and was relived to find out that the guys were not home yet. I was only going to tell mom, and if Drew came over for dinner, the guys would just have to find out that way.

"Mom, can I talk to you" I said, walking over to her while she was cooking. "Of coarse, sweetie" she replied. "I've been dating this guy for a while now, and I was wondering if he could come over for dinner tomorrow? I'm sorry I did not tell you before, I just did not want the guys to know and act all crazy" I quickly said, looking at the floor.

I was immediately pulled into a hug by my mom and she said, "My baby is growing up. Of coarse he can come over for dinner. I can't believe this, your first boyfriend!" I hugged her back and smiled at how excited she was. I had the best mom ever. "Thanks mom, and please don't tell the guys. They can find out tomorrow" I said.

She just shook her head and smiled at me. "Love you, mom" I said, walking back to my room. I texted Drew back "I told them, yes you can come over to meet them tomorrow after school."

I looked at the clock and it was getting kind of late. So, I got ready for bed. When I was all ready, I lied in bed, and flinched when it hurt to lay on my back. Drew pushed me really hard today, he was so strong. I felt tears in my eyes again, remembering how scared I was when Drew was yelling at me.

Suddenly, I felt someone sit next to me on my bed and I looked up to see my older brother. His eyes were filled with worry and concern, and I felt so weak. I quickly wiped my eyes, hoping he did not see the tears. "Baby sister, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling me in for a hug. "Nothing" I replied, trying to sound anything but weak.

He started rubbing calming circles on my back, and I flinched because even that hurt. Luckily for me, my face was buried in his chest so he could not see the pain on my face. "You never cry over nothing" Kendall said. When I did not answer him, he kept talking. "Please tell me what's wrong" he begged. I could not stand when he begged.

I thought of the first lie that came to my mind. "I just had a bad dream" I lied. I was so happy when he actually believed me. "It's okay, it's only a dream" he whispered. I nodded into his chest and then pulled away from our hug. "Can you sing to me?" I asked, sounding like a little kid. He smiled at me and started singing. I fell asleep, so glad that he always knew how to make me feel better no matter what happened.

I woke up the next morning, hoping that the school day went by slow. I was not looking forward to Drew meeting the guys today. I got ready for the day and left for school.

Unfortunately for me, the school day flew by. School was already over, and I met Drew out front of the school. "Hey" Drew said, walking over to me. I smiled at him. "I have to warn you now, my brothers are over protective. Just don't be afraid of them" I warned. Drew gave me a serious look, tightening his grip on my wrist and said, "They will love me."

I just forced a smile at him, and we walked to The Palm Woods.

Before I knew it, we were halfway through dinner. It was so horrible. Nobody said anything at all, except for my mom occasionly asking Drew questions. I had a feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

The guys were all so quiet, giving Drew evil glances. So far, none of them said anything. I hoped that we would just get through the rest of dinner without any of them saying anything to upset Drew.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today. "Mom, I think Katie's too young to have a boyfriend" Kendall suddenly said, glairing at Drew. I felt Drew tense up beside me, as the other three guys nodded in agreement.

"I think Katie can do what she wants. She is not a baby" Drew said, his voice rising. I sighed and I knew that Drew was upset. Great, just what I needed. We just got over a fight, and I just did not feel like going through another one.

"Nobody was talking to you" James said. I looked at my mom for help. This needed to end. "But he was talking about me. Look, me and Katie are happy together and I don't think..." Drew was in the middle of saying before getting interrupted by my mom.

"Boys, enough. Look, here's twenty dollars. Katie, you and Drew go out somewhere and have dessert. I have to talk to the boys" Mom said, and I smiled at her. I had to admit, I have the coolest mom ever. I grabbed the money and me and Drew left.

We made it downstairs to the lobby, and I knew that Drew was still angry. I couldn't blame him. I was a little bit in shock and scared when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitor's closet. He made sure that nobody was in there and that he locked the door.

"I can't believe your stupid brothers had to say something!" Drew screamed. I understood why he was so upset, but he had no right to call them stupid. "They aren't stupid" I said.

That was a mistake. Drew hit me across the face. I just grabbed my face in pain, and stared at Drew. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, but I did not want to show any weakness.

"You promised that they would like me. You lied to me" Drew screamed, tightly holding on to my wrist, which was already a little bruised from him from earlier. "You're hurting me" I said.

Something in Drew's eyes changed. He quickly let go of my wrist and gave me a sorry look. "'I'm so sorry" Drew said. How could I stay mad at him, I mean he is really sweet most of the time. It was just a misunderstanding, he was only mad because Kendall made him feel unwanted. I did not want Drew feeling like that.

He gently took my wrist and kissed the dark bruise that was forming on it. "I'm sorry that my brothers made you feel so bad" I said. I got butterflies in my stomach from him kissing my wrist, I knew he cared about me because of how he was trying to make me feel better.

It made me feel special and happy to know he actually cared about me. "I promise to never hurt you again, I was just embarrassed and upset" Drew said. I then remembered that this was the second time he hurt me, and the first time he also promised he would never do it again.

"Drew, you already promised to never do it again, and you did" I whispered, scared to anger him again. Drew sighed and said, "I know. But, this time I mean it. I just like you so much, and I thought your brothers were going to make you not like me anymore. I was so scared to lose you, and I just went crazy. I will never hurt you again."

I smiled at him and he pulled me in for a kiss. I knew he would never hurt me again, and if he did I was seriously done with him. But, by the look in his eyes I knew he meant it. He cared about me, and I cared about him.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Mom, she is too young to date" I said. I was so angry that my mom had let Katie leave with that idiot, and I knew the guys felt the same. "Look, as much as you hate it, Katie is growing up. She is ready for a boyfriend, and I see nothing wrong with it" My mom said.

"But" I started, and my mom cut me off. "End of discussion" she said.

"I still don't think Katie should have a boyfriend" Carlos sighed. "None of us do" Logan added.

"Yeah, and he just seems kind of weird. I think that something is not right with that boy" James said. I was so angry. "He is not good enough for Katie" I said. The guys just nodded, anger showing on their facial expressions.

"If he hurts her, I swear" James said, almost screaming. "He would so be dead" Carlos said. He is dead no matter what. I was going to have a serious talk with Katie tomorrow morning.

_**So, I finally got around to starting my second story. I really like this idea and it seemed like it would be fun to write about. I know that this chapter is not so good, but it's the first chapter. I promise to make the rest of the chapters be so much better and even longer. I also will try to update very often. Well, please leave a review if you have any suggestions for this story. Thank you so much!**_


	2. Left alone

_**Hi! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I am so sorry that it took me a while to update, but here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it! I own NOTHING.**_

_"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?" - Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning, and I was in pain from Drew. It was not that hard hiding the bruises, and I was so glad that when I got home last night that nobody was around. If anybody, especially Kendall, knew that Drew hurt me, I would not be aloud to see him. I know that what Drew did was wrong, but I knew how sorry he was. He only did it because he did not want to lose me. It felt good knowing that somebody cared about me that much. I got out of bed and got ready for the day.

When I was all ready to start my day, I walked out into the living room. I was surprised to only see Kendall sitting on the couch. "Hey" I said. "Hi, baby sister" Kendall replied, giving me a small smile. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mom went to work, and the guys already headed to the studio" he told me. I just nodded and walked to the couch. "We need to talk" Kendall said. I was confused as to why he seemed so upset, did something happen to somebody?

"Is everything alright?" I questioned, giving him a confused look. "I just want to talk about your boyfriend" Kendall said, giving me a serious look. I rolled my eyes. It was nice knowing that I had an older brother looking out for me, but I was perfectly capable of having a boyfriend.

"His name is Drew" I said.

"I just don't think that you should have a boyfriend. I mean, boys are not good people. You should not get yourself involved with them" Kendall was rambling. "Big brother" I interrupted him.

He stopped talking and looked at me. "Not all boys are terrible. I've known him for a long time and he has never done anything wrong. He is really sweet" I said. In the back of my mind I could not stop thinking about how Drew did do something wrong. Him hurting me was wrong, and it scared me. I was not about to tell Kendall though.

"I'm just looking out for you, Katie. He is going to end up breaking your heart, and I just don't want to see that happening" Kendall said. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I know that, and thank you. But, I won't let him break my heart. Do you really think I'd let somebody do that to me?" I questioned. "No. But, I still don't like to see my baby sister growing up" Kendall said.

"Everybody has to grow up. But, don't worry, I'll always be your baby sister no matter how old I am" I said. Kendall smiled at me.

"I know. I guess I just have to accept the fact that you have a boyfriend now. But that does not mean that I will be nice to him" Kendall said. I was happy that he was somewhat okay with me and Drew, but what if he never liked Drew. The thought of him not being nice to Drew scared me. That is what made Drew mad in the first place, and he ended up hurting me.

I wanted this conversation to end, so I forced a smile. "Thank you big brother. I love you" I said.

"Just remember, that if he ever does anything to hurt you, or even make you the littlest bit upset, just tell me. I won't be afraid to hurt him. I love you too, baby sister" Kendall said. He kissed the top of my head and then left the apartment to go to the studio.

_**Later that day**_

I was at Drew's house and we were sitting in his room. His parents were out for the afternoon, so he invited me over. I was actually really bored. All Drew was doing was playing his video game, and I was doing nothing but sitting there and watching him. We were doing this for over an hour, and I was getting sick of it.

"Drew, do you think maybe you could stop playing that video game for a while so we can hang out together?" I asked. Drew gave me a look with so much anger, that I instantly regretted even saying anything.

"What is your problem? I was nice enough to invite you over to my house so we could be together. You are complaining because I did something nice? You are so lucky to have me!" Drew screamed.

I had a fearful feeling in my stomach, but I could not let Drew talk to me that way. "I'm not trying to complain. But, why would you even invite me over if all you are doing is playing a stupid video game?" I asked, my voice raising.

"This video game is not stupid, you are the stupid one! I do everything that I can to make you happy and all you do is complain. I'm starting to get sick of you, but I am the only guy that will put up with you. You are so annoying, God! If you want me to stop playing, then fine!" Drew screamed, throwing his game controller at me. "Now, let's hang out like you want to do, because we always have to do what you want" Drew screamed.

I could not believe anything that he said. As much as I still liked him, I could not be in a relationship like this. I should have just listened when Kendall told me that boys were no good. "I can't do this anymore. We need to break up, Drew. If you think putting up with me is too annoying, then fine. We're done, and I'm leaving" I said.

I should have just broken up with Drew the first time he hit me. What was I thinking, he would never be a caring boyfriend. He had anger issues. I quickly stood up and walked to the door. But, just as I was about to turn the door knob, Drew tightly grabbed my wrist and threw me on to his bed.

"We are not breaking up" Drew screamed. I could not believe this, how could he tell me we were not breaking up? I make my own decisions. I was so scared, and I just wanted and needed to get home.

"Yes, we are" I said. Drew grabbed my wrist again, and pinned me against the wall. "I am the man of this relationship, and what I say goes. We are not breaking up, got it?" Drew said.

I was in shock, and I tried to get free, but he was so strong. "Let me go" I said. Drew did not listen, and he pushed me against the wall. "We are not broken up, are we?" Drew said, in the angriest tone I have ever heard from anybody. I was too scared to anger him again, knowing he would really hurt me. So, I just shook my head no.

Right after that, Drew's mood changed completely. "I am so glad to have you as my girlfriend, Katie" Drew said, letting me free from his grip. I forced myself to smile at him. I was so confused at how he acted like this. He hated me not even two minutes ago, he told me he was annoyed at putting up with me, and now he is glad to have me?

"Well, I think I have to go home now" I whispered, wanting to just be alone. "No" Drew said, and I was afraid he would get mad and hurt me again. "Your curfew is not for a few more hours. How about we watch a movie, so we can hang out just like you wanted. I would do anything to make you happy" Drew said, smiling at me.

There was his caring side. It made me remember why I fell for him in the first place. I just shook my head yes, and we sat down on his bed and watched a movie.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I was so glad that me and Katie had that talk earlier. It made me feel just a little better knowing that Katie was not the kind of person to let anybody treat her wrong. I still had a weird feeling about the Drew kid though, he just seemed off.

Me and the guys were relaxing playing video games, and then we heard the front door. "Hey baby sister" I said, seeing it was Katie. "Hi Katie" the guys said, smiling at her. Katie just gave us a small smile and slowly walked towards her room. Something seemed wrong.

I was not the only one who sensed that something was up, because James asked, "Is everything alright, Katie?" We were all giving her a concerned look. "Yeah, just tired" Katie said, giving us a smile. I knew it was a forced smile though. Katie walked into her room and shut her door, before anyone else could say anything.

I was worried for her. She rarely ever acts upset, and when she does it's usually something serious. "Something is clearly bothering her" Logan said. We all just nodded. "It better not have anything to do with her stupid boyfriend" Carlos said.

That made me angry. What if he did something to upset her? I told her she should not have a boyfriend, they are horrible. I needed to know what was bothering her, because if it was Drew, he was so dead. "I'm going to go talk to her" I said, walking towards her room.

"Katie, can I come in?" I asked, while knocking on her door. I was even more worried about her when I found out her door was locked. Now I knew that something was really wrong.

To my relief, Katie opened the door. I was surprised to see her eyes red and puffy, and I knew she was crying. She tried to hide it though. I slowly followed her into her room and we sat on the edge of her bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Katie" I asked, giving her a worried look. "Nothing is wrong, big brother. I'm fine, I promise" Katie lied.

Why did she not trust me enough to tell me what was the matter? It broke my heart to know she was upset, and it made me feel even worse that she would not talk to me. She needed to know that I was there for her and that whatever made her upset, I would help her out with. I knew that if I asked her why she was crying, she would get mad, but I was really worried.

"Katie, I can tell you were crying. I know that something is wrong, and you never cry unless something really bad happened" I said. I heard Katie sigh, and she was looking at the floor.

"I wasn't crying, I don't know what you are talking about" Katie whispered. I could hear hurt, and sadness in her voice. I gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Katie, your eyes are red. I know something is wrong. Please talk to me, baby sister" I practically begged. I was not leaving this room until she told me what was wrong. "Was it Drew, because if it was let me know. I'll kill him" I said, my voice raising. I noticed Katie flinching when I was screaming, and that made me even more confused and worried.

Since when does she flinch when somebody screams? I pulled her in for a hug, and we just sat like that. "Kendall, Katie I brought dinner home. Come eat!" I heard mom scream from the kitchen. I sighed, I needed to know what was bothering my baby sister before we ate.

"Katie, you can trust me with anything. I just want to help you out. If you are upset, I want to make you feel better. Seeing you upset and not knowing why, it makes me upset. Please, tell me what's wrong. We are not leaving until you tell me" I said.

Katie pulled away from our hug and looked up at me. "It's just something stupid" Katie said.

"Katie, you never cry over anything small or stupid" I said. I had a bad feeling that the person that made her cry was Drew, and I thought that maybe Katie was scared to tell me because she thought I would get mad at her because I warned her not to have a boyfriend. "I won't get mad if it was Drew" I said.

Katie just sat there, and I knew she was thinking about telling me. "Katie, tell me now" I said, in a caring voice. "You promise you won't get mad" Katie said, in a small voice. I just nodded my head yes.

"Okay, it was Drew. But, it was not that serious. He just got mad at me over a video game. But, we are fine now. I was just crying because I don't like it when he's mad at me. I'm fine now, I promise" Katie said.

I felt anger inside of me, and I wanted to hurt stupid Drew for making my baby sister upset. I just wished that she could go back to the little girl who said she would never date because boys had cooties.

No matter how much I hated stupid Drew, and how much I wanted to kill him, I had to stay calm for Katie. "If he ever makes you upset again, I will really hurt him" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Guys, are you coming to eat?" Carlos said, walking into the room. I shook my head yes and stood up. Katie was still sitting there and she still looked really upset. I knew that it was something more than just Drew getting mad. "Are you okay, Katie?" Carlos asked, concern in his voice.

"Drew just made her upset" I answered for her. I might have promised Katie that I would not get mad, but I did not promise that the other guys would stay calm. I saw anger flash through Carlos' eyes and he screamed, "What did he do?" I was about to tell him, but Katie interrupted.

"Nothing, it was just a small fight over something stupid. I'm fine, really" Katie said. "Need a hug to make you feel better?" Carlos asked. Katie smiled and shook her head yes.

I watched as they hugged, and right when Carlos touched her I noticed pain on Katie's face. I was about to say something about it, but was interrupted by mom screaming at us to go eat and Katie was already walking away. No way was I letting this slide, I needed to know the whole story on what Drew did.

_**Katie's POV:**_

The next day after school, Drew asked me to hang out with him. I was trying my hardest to avoid him all last night when he called and texted me, and all day at school. But, I could tell it was starting to anger him.

I mean, it's not my fault. I did technically break up with him, it's not my fault that he can't get it through his head. I just did not want to upset him, so I agreed on hanging out with him. It was almost getting dark, and almost past my curfew, and we were in the middle of nowhere. Drew knew his way around here, but it was like an abandoned place.

It was like a big grass field, and barely any people were here. Only a couple of guys playing football, and they were around out age. "Drew, it's almost my curfew" I reminded him. Drew gave me an annoyed look, but we started walking and he said, "Alright, I'll walk you home now."

As we passed the group of guys, I noticed that one of them was smiling at me. I just gave him an angry look, and hoped that Drew did not see. Unluckily for me, Drew did see. "Hey, who do you think you are flirting with my girlfriend?!" Drew screamed, walking over to the guys. I did not want a fight to happen, so I walked after Drew and grabbed onto him to hold him back.

Drew just shook me off and walked in the guys face. "Relax dude, all I did was give her a friendly smile" the boy said, and then he and his friends left. Drew turned to me and pushed me onto the ground.

"I can't believe you! Flirting with another guy in front of my face. Is this why you ignored all my calls last night? You are disgusting" Drew yelled. He kicked me in the ribs, then started to walk away. "Drew, wait. You can't just leave me here, I have no clue where I am" I cried. Drew kept on walking and said, "Watch me."

I was in too much pain to get up and follow him, so I just staid on the floor for a while. After a few minutes, I got up. I was terrified. I was alone, in the dark, and I had no clue where I was. I started crying, and I knew what I had to do.

I took out my phone and dialed the one person I knew that would never let anything bad happen to me. When I heard him answer I said, "Big brother?"

"Katie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked. Hearing so much care in his voice just made me sob uncontrollably and I could not get any words out. "Shh, baby sister. Calm down, everything will be fine. Just tell me what's wrong" Kendall asked.

I finally calmed down a little after a few minutes. "Me and Drew got into another fight, and he left me here and I don't know where I am and it's dark. I'm scared, big brother" I cried.

"Baby sister, don't worry. I'll find you. Me and the guys will not stop driving until we find you. I'll stay on the phone with you while we are driving so you don't need to be scared" Kendall said.

Just hearing his voice made me feel so much better. I heard him call the guys and yell for them to get in the car. "Baby sister, just tell me what you see where you are" Kendall said.

"It's just like a huge field" I answered, still crying. "I know where that is. We're coming, baby sister. Please stop crying" Kendall said.

I stayed on the phone with him until I saw their car stop and park, and the guys all walking towards me. Anger and worry on their faces.

_**Well, there it is. I'm sorry that this chapter is not that good. But, I'll try to update really soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and how I can improve this story. Thank you :)**_


	3. Bruises seen

_**Hello guys :) Sorry that I took FOREVER to update! I was so busy with school and stuff. Senior year is the worst. I've been working on so much homework every night and so many essays. I am exhausted right now, but I had to update this story, finally. I wouldn't be surprised if nobody read this story ever again. I took way too long to update! Well, here is chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I own NOTHING! Enjoy :)**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

We finally pulled up to where I thought Katie was and parked. I was beyond angry. Who does this guy think he is, leaving my baby sister all alone at night? I swear that I am going to kill him. Right when we parked I ran out of the car and saw Katie.

The guys were confused and had no idea why I was making them drive here so quickly this time at night. Right when I saw Katie, my heart broke and I felt like killing someone. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked scared.

Once the guys noticed her there all alone and crying, they became angry at whatever made her like this, and they were right behind me running towards her.

I got to her first and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, baby sister. I'm here" I whispered. She did not say anything, just cried.

"Where's Drew, weren't you guys supposed to be here together to hang out?" Carlos asked. They guys were all giving me confused looks. I decided that I had to explain it to them, knowing that Katie would not want to. But, they had a right to know.

"They got into a fight and he just left her here" I said, anger evident in my voice. "Another fight?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean another fight?" Logan asked. I never told them about why Katie was upset the other day, so they had no idea. "He's dead. Where is he?!" James screamed, sounding just as angry as me.

"I'm going to hurt him" Carlos added. I nodded in agreement. Nobody messed with our little sister. She was never allowed to see Drew, ever again.

"Guys, it's fine" Katie said, pulling away from our hug and drying her eyes with her sleeve. How could she just let Drew get away with this? He had no right to treat her so badly, and he was NOT going to get away with it.

"It's not fine. Nobody should treat you like this. You were in danger being out here alone at this time" I said, in a soft voice. Katie nodded and whispered, "Just, please don't say or do anything to Drew. I'm fine" Katie said.

I couldn't believe this. Why was she okay with this? She deserved so much better than stupid Drew.

I just shook my head to make her think that I wouldn't say anything to Drew, but me and the guys shared a serious look. Nobody would get away with treating our little sister like that.

I sadly watched as Katie walked towards the car. Since when was she the kind of girl to let someone do something like that to her? She always stands up for herself.

I sighed as I followed her, and me and the guys got in the car and drove home in silence, all of us angry about stupid Drew.

When we got home Katie went right to her room without saying anything to us, and I knew she was probably crying. I knew that if I tried to help her, she would just push me away though.

"I'm going to kill that stupid Drew kid, why would he just leave her like that!?" James yelled.

"We are going over to his house tomorrow and we are going to hurt him" I agreed. I have never been so mad in my entire life. My baby sister deserves nothing but the best, and this Drew obviously can't give it to her.

"I don't think Katie would be happy if we hurt Drew" Logan said.

"I don't care, he shouldn't have been so stupid!" I screamed.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should just talk to him. He is younger than us and we could get into trouble if we hurt him" Logan said.

"Who cares if we get in trouble, he deserves it" James said.

"He does, but at least we should just talk to him first. Then see how he acts with that, then we can hurt him" Logan said.

All of us just shook our heads to agree with him, then we went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried, though. I was not going to try talking to drew, he was dead. I was not a happy big brother when my baby sister was not happy. Drew made a huge mistake and he messed with the wrong person.

_**The next day:**_

I woke up early the next day, after getting only a few hours of sleep. I was up before any of the other guys, and I needed revenge on Drew right now.

I quickly got dressed and ready, and grabbed Drew's home address that was written on a paper on the refrigerator door.

The walk to his house was only fifteen minutes or so, and before I knew it I was angrily knocking on his door.

"Hello... Oh, what do you want?" Drew said, in the most annoyed voice I've ever heard. I could tell he was unhappy to see me.

That just made something inside of me go crazy, and I punched him in the nose before I could think about what I was doing. It felt great, he seriously deserved it.

"What is wrong with you?" Drew screamed, holding his nose and giving me an angry look. Did he seriously forget what he did to Katie?

"You know what you did. How could you leave a little girl outside in the middle of nowhere in the dark alone? Something could have happened to her you idiot!" I yelled, then punching him in the face again.

I would have kept hitting him, but something grabbed my fist and made me stop. I turned around and saw the guys.

"Dude, we agreed on coming together and talking first" Logan said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I don't care what you guys say or think, but he had my baby sister in danger" I said.

"It wasn't my fault, she was getting on my nerves. It was her fault, she deserves to be all alone" Drew screamed. I felt that rage go through me all over again, but Logan was still holding me back from hurting this guy.

"You deserve to be alone! Nothing that she could ever do would mean to leave her outside like that. Do you know how scared she was?" Carlos screamed.

"And if that's how you feel, then why don't you just stay away from her then, forever" Logan added.

I was about to say something, but before I could James pushed Drew on to the ground and he was about to start punching him, but Logan held him back.

"He's not worth it, let's just go home. He obviously is too dumb to understand anything we are saying anyway" Logan said.

We all started walking away, but before we did I turned around to face Drew and said, "You better just stay away from my sister, or I swear."

_**Katie's POV:**_

I have been sitting in my room all day, listening to music. The guys haven't been home all day, and I have no clue where they went. I was just glad they agreed not to say anything to Drew.

I felt my phone go off, meaning that I had a text. I opened it and was shocked to see that it was from Drew.

_"Hey Katie. I'm so sorry about last night. I was just mad and I'm stupid. It will never happen again, please forgive me?"_

Drew was apologizing, not a surprise. Every time he messes up, he thinks apologizing will just make everything better. I only pretend to accept his apologizes so that I don't upset or anger him any more.

I quickly texted back, _"It's okay."_ Not entirely meaning that I was not angry with him anymore. I could have been done with this, but he refused to let me break up with him.

I know that I could easily tell the guys what Drew has been doing to me, they would gladly make sure that he knows him and I are broken up for sure. But, truth be told I was actually afraid of Drew. If I did tell the guys, Drew would just get angry at me for telling on him and he would hurt me so much worse than ever before.

My phone went off again. _"Please come over my house real quick. I just feel the need to apologize in person, oh and I have a little gift for you."_

I rolled my eyes, another thing Drew always does. Gets me some stupid gift after he hurts me or acts like a jerk towards me. I just decided to see what kid of stupid gift it was this time. I got ready and headed towards Drew's house.

Before I knew it I was out front of his house, and he was waiting on the front porch for me. "Katie, I'm so glad you came. Come inside" Drew said.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was mad about something. Those were not the sweet, innocent eyes he usually has whenever he feels bad for hurting me. Those are his cold, evil eyes that he has whenever he hurts me. I was not going to let him hurt me again, and I had a bad feeling about this.

"No, you want to talk, just do it out here" I said, folding my arms to show him that I was being serious. "But, your gift is inside" Drew said. I just shook my head no, telling him that we were staying out here.

Before I could react, I felt his strong grasp on my wrists and he pushed me inside his house. I tried getting back outside but he stood in front of the door and he would not let go of my wrists.

I felt tears in my eyes as I felt his fingers digging into my wrist bone, and I felt so scared. I didn't even do anything this time.

"I can't believe you had your dumb brothers come over here and attack me just because you were being annoying last night" Drew yelled, his hold on my wrist getting tighter and tighter.

"I didn't tell them to come over here, I promise" I said, my voice breaking because of the lump forming in my throat. I've never see him madder than this before.

"Well they wouldn't just come here themselves because they probably don't even care about you. Nobody cares about you. All you do is ruin people's lives" Drew yelled in my face, then he punched me in the eye.

"That's for when your stupid brother punched me in the nose" Drew continued yelling.

I couldn't believe that the guys would come here and do all that to Drew after promising me that they wouldn't. I knew they were just looking out for me, but still look at what it made Drew do. Wait, was it true, what Drew said? Nobody cares about me, not even the guys?

"You're a liar, my brothers do care about me. That's why they hate you" I said, my voice still shaky and low.

Drew pushed me back and I hit my head on the wall, luckily it wasn't too hard though. Drew was just standing over me, staring at me.

"I want to break up with you, for real this time" I cried. I was being serious this time, he could not tell me that we were not broken up. It takes two to make up a relationship, and one of us was not in it anymore.

"No, we are not breaking up" Drew said in a low voice, then pulling me up off the ground by my hair.

"I want to go home" I said, tears still streaming down my face. Drew lightly pulled me towards him and whispered, "I'll only let you leave if you promise me that we are no breaking up, ever."

That made my stomach drop, never breaking up? I wanted so desperately for my brothers to come and save me, but they couldn't find out about Drew hurting me. I mean, all they did was come over hear because Drew left me alone outside, and Drew almost killed me for that.

"Fine" I whispered back. If that's the only way that I could go home, then fine. Drew smiled at me, kissed the top of my head, then opened the front door for me.

I slowly walked home, drying my eyes before I walked inside apartment 2J.

I could feel my eye hurting and I knew that soon a bruise would form there, and I just hoped that I could get to my room before it did form. I did not want anybody to know I was crying. I also felt the bruises already on my wrists, both of them.

I was scared when I saw the guys sitting on the couch playing video games, what if they could tell I was crying or what if they saw bruises on me? I planned on sneaking past them, but the front door made a loud noise and they saw me.

"Hey Katie" All four of them said. I just smiled at them and slowly walked towards my room. "Baby sister, are you okay? You look like you've been crying" Kendall said, pausing the game they were playing and walking over to me and giving me a concerned look.

"Uhh, I'm fine. I was not crying" I said, smiling at him to make him think I was happier than ever.

"Where were you? You were gone when we came back" Carlos asked.

"I was just taking a walk" I lied. Then I remembered how Drew said they were at his house today and I wanted to see if they really were. "Where were you guys this morning?" I asked.

"We were just" all four guys said at the same time, giving each other confused looks. "Taking a walk too, isn't that funny?" James said.

I felt my face fall, why would they lie to me like that? Maybe Drew was right, nobody cared about me, not even them.

"What's wrong? I know something happened" Kendall said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong" I lied, forcing myself to smile at him again.

"Then play this video game with us" Carlos said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes but grabbed a game controller anyway, just so they would forget that I seemed upset and they would leave me alone and think I was perfectly fine.

We were almost finished the first round of the game, but suddenly I heard a concerned sound and then the game randomly paused. "Who paused it?" three of the guys complained.

I gave them all confused looks. "How did you get that bruise on your wrist, Katie? Logan asked.

I felt my stomach drop, and I felt scared. How could I have not noticed my sleeve rising up? They can not know that Drew did this. I noticed all of the guys now looking at my wrist and their eyes filling with anger and worry.

I quickly pulled my sleeve down and decided to act like I had no clue what they were talking about. "I don't have a bruise" I said, looking at the floor.

"Yes you do, we all saw it" Carlos said.

"It's nothing" I whispered, really wanting to drop the subject, but they did not get the hint.

"If it's nothing, then let me see it. It didn't look like nothing" Logan said.

I just shook my head no, "It's okay, really" I said.

"Katie, show him your wrist, now" Kendall said, in a tone that meant that he was being serious about this.

I sighed and slowly lifted up my sleeve a little bit. How could I try to make them think I got this bruise on accident? It's not like I do any sports or anything.

Logan gently grabbed my wrist and started to look over the bruise. I heard all of the guys gasp, and at that moment I noticed how bad the bruise actually looked.

"How did you get the bruise, baby sister?" Kendall asked, his voice raising.

"I don't know, I probably just hit it on something" I said, trying to get my arm back so I could pull the sleeve down, but Logan was not done looking over it.

"You didn't hit it on something, somebody grabbed you, Katie" Logan said, finally letting go of my wrist.

"Who was it?" James asked, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

They could not find out that it was Drew. How could I have been so stupid to play video games when I knew I had to cover up my bruises first?

"Katie, who did this to you?" Kendall yelled, and I flinched. I hated it when he yelled.

"Nobody" I whispered.

"It was obviously somebody, and you are not leaving this spot until you tell us who it was, the truth" Carlos said.

I just looked at the floor, trying to think of a good lie. "It was Drew, wasn't it?" Kendall asked, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

I felt tears falling from my eyes. Part of me just wanted to tell them the truth, they could probably get Drew to stop hurting me. But a small part of me wanted to protect Drew from getting hurt by them.

"No" I cried.

"Stop lying, it was obviously Drew" Kendall yelled.

I was so sick of hearing him yell, and I got up and ran to my room. I locked my door and sat in my closet, wanting to escape everything right now.

_**So, I finally updated. Again, I am so sorry for not updating since last month. I know there is no excuse but senior year is just too much work and stuff. But, it's spirit week at my school so hopefully the teachers will give us a break with so much homework this week. I PROMISE to try and update by this weekend, I promise. I know this chapter is not that great, but I stayed up late to write it and I am exhausted. But, I just needed to update. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want :)**_


	4. Sad confessions

_**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took almost a week, but I had a lot of homework over the weekend. I really hope you enjoy it, and I own Nothing! Leave a review if you want :)**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

We were all just sitting there in shock after Katie ran away crying. I wanted to believe that the bruise was nothing, but it was a handprint and it was big. Somebody grabbed her, and we all suspected it was Drew. That's something that he would do, and it seemed obvious that it was him with the way she reacted.

"I can't believe that stupid guy, I swear I will seriously kill him" James yelled, standing up and about to knock something over.

"We have to be sure it was him though, maybe it was somebody else" Carlos said.

That thought made me a little more angry than I was before. Who would even think about hurting Katie? She does not deserve that at all.

"I'll go talk to her" Kendall whispered, still looking shocked that something like that would happen to his little sister.

I knew he was going to get angry and upset Katie even more when he tried to find out who hurt her, and that was not a good idea. We needed to find out who it was, and it was going to take a while to get the answer out of her. We didn't need somebody yelling and showing their anger, that would not get us any answers.

"I'll talk to her. You need to just sit out here and calm down for a few minutes, all of you" I said, getting up and walking towards Katie's room.

I was not surprised to find her door locked. "Katie, please let me in. We need to talk" I said, knocking on her door.

I waited a few minutes, but she did not answer me. All I heard was her silently crying from somewhere inside of her room.

I felt so bad for her. If somebody hurt her, why didn't she come to one of us about it? Doesn't she trust us?

I was still standing in front of her bedroom door, wishing that she would just unlock it, and I noticed a bobby pin on the floor. I picked it up and unlocked her door with it.

I felt my heart break when I walked inside and seen Katie lying on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow. I didn't think that she heard me open the door, so I quietly and slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Katie" I said in a low voice, while putting my hand on her back. She would not look at me though, she just kept crying. I felt like finding whoever hurt her and killing them.

"Katie, please look at me" I said, practically begging her. "Nobody has the right to hurt you, I just want to talk" I added.

It took a few minutes, but she finally moved the pillow away from her face and sat up.

"Katie, please tell me who hurt you" I asked. She was just looking at the floor, and I just wanted to know who me and the guys had to kill.

I gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. I almost cried when I saw that she had a black eye. It was not there when she was playing video games with us, but it had to just have formed so she got it today.

"Katie, tell me who hurt you" I said, in a demanding yet caring tone. I needed to try my best to remain calm.

She just shook her head and looked at the floor again. "It's not important" she whispered.

"Of coarse it's important. You can't let anybody get away with hurting you. Tell me who it was, please?" I said.

We sat for a minute in silence, and I decided that I was going to find out if it was Drew right now.

"Was it Drew?" I asked. Katie looked at me and then started crying. I was shocked, and that basically just said that it was Drew. I wanted to yell at him, hurt him, and kill him for even thinking about hurting Katie.

I knew that something was off with him, considering how he Just left Katie alone outside at night, and the way he talked about her when he was mad. How could we have not noticed anything about this sooner?

I put my arm around Katie and let her cry into my chest. Her tears were making my shirt wet, but I didn't care.

"So it was Drew, wasn't it?" I asked. I felt more anger build up inside of me when I felt Katie nod her head yes.

I let her cry into my chest for a little bit, while I rubbed calming circles on her back and whispered comforting words to her.

When her crying slowed down a bit, I pulled her away from my chest and made her look into my eyes. "How long has he been hurting you for?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"A few weeks" Katie said.

I felt hurt that she was going through something so horrible and she didn't trust her own family enough to tell us. "How come you didn't tell any of us, you know we are always there for you if you need us. Especially if someone is hurting you" I asked, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"I didn't want you guys to hurt him" Katie said, looking at the ground again.

How could she want to protect someone who hurt her this much? It made no sense, Drew deserved for us to hurt him. "But Katie, he hurt you. He should have never did that. He is an idiot and he deserves to get hurt. Why would you want to try and keep him safe knowing that he hurts you?" I questioned.

"He would just get angrier at me if you guys hurt him" Katie whispered.

I felt so much anger towards Drew, someone who was supposed to care for Katie. "You wouldn't have to worry though, we would make sure that he never hurt you again" I told her.

"But, you guys did hurt him. He told me you guys went to his house today and hurt him for leaving me that night. Look how mad it made him" Katie said, raising her voice. She rolled up both of her sleeves and I was shocked to see that the other wrist had a bigger bruise on it.

"You guys lied to me. Use told me you went for a walk, but you really went and hurt Drew. Why would use lie to me?" Katie almost screamed, starting to cry again.

Her screaming broke me out of my shock. "Katie, I don't think it's us that you are really mad at. You know that what Drew did was wrong, don't you?" I asked.

Katie didn't answer me, she just kept looking at the floor like she has been doing.

How could she not know that she doesn't deserve this? She never let anybody hurt her, so why was Drew any different? "Katie, Drew has no right to hurt you. Nobody does" I told her.

Katie finally looked at me and said, "But, it was my fault that he hurt me. I always made him mad. It was my fault and I'm so stupid for it. Please don't be mad at Drew."

Her response made my blood run cold. How could she blame herself for somebody else's stupid actions? She had to know that it was NOT her fault.

"Katie, don't say that. No matter how mad you made him, it does not give him the right to hurt you. He is a messed up person, and he is the only person to blame for this. You are not stupid at all. Just please believe that it is not your fault" I said, in a serious tone.

My heart shattered when I could see in her eyes that she still blamed herself, even though she nodded her head at what I said.

"I tried breaking up with him, but he wouldn't let me. He told me I wasn't allowed, and I just am sick of him hurting me. I don't know what to do" Katie said, starting to cry again.

How could Drew be that messed up? He had some major issues and me and the guys were going to find him, and hurt him a million times worse then he ever hurt Katie.

"Shh, Katie. It's okay. You don't have to worry anymore. It's over, Drew can't hurt you anymore. Me and the guys know now, and we will make sure that he never goes near you again. Please stop crying" I whispered, hugging her and rubbing circles on her back.

We sat like that for a while and then she suddenly pulled away from our hug and looked up at me. The tears streaming down her face made me want to cry, and her black eye made me want to run Drew over with a truck.

"But, please just promise me that you and the guys won't say anything to him. Please" Katie begged, giving me her puppy eyes.

Normally, nobody could resist her eyes, but this was a serious matter. I made myself look away from her eyes. "I can't promise that. He deserves whatever me and the guys decide to do to him" I said, my voice filled with sympathy. I was still confused as to why she didn't want us to be near Drew.

"But, you can't do anything to him. He really is a sweet guy, he just has a little bit of an anger issue. Please" Katie said, more tears falling from her eyes.

How could she think so highly of Drew, he put her through so much pain. "Katie, why do you feel the need to protect him? He hurt you and you can not just accept that. He has more than just a little bit of an anger issue" I said, trying my best to keep the anger I felt towards Drew out of my voice.

"But, I still like him. He cared about me. It might not seem like it, but he always told me how special I was to him and he always got me sweet gifts after he.." Katie stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"After he what? Hurt you? I'm sorry if this upsets you, because it's the last thing I want to do right now, but Drew does not care about you. People don't hurt the people that they care about. I know it might seem like he cared about you, but the only time he was sweet to you was right after he hurt you. He only used you to take his anger out on. You deserve so much better than him" I said, looking into her eyes.

She started crying really hard and buried her face in my chest. I felt bad and wished that I could have just took back what I said and thought of a nicer way to make her see how horrible Drew was.

I started rubbing calming circles on her back again and said, "Katie, I'm so sorry if what I just said upset you. But, you can't see Drew again. You can not let anybody hurt you."

"I know. But, I'm scared of him. I already tried breaking up with him twice and he would not let me. He is going to hurt me more than before if I tried breaking up with him again. The reason why I don't want you guys to do or say anything to him is because use already did and he hurt me for it. No matter what he will hurt me, and I am so scared" Katie cried, finally letting out all of her feelings and emotions.

My heart broke again when she told me all of that. She needed to know that there was no way that me and the guys would ever let Drew, or anybody for that matter, ever hurt her again.

"Katie, it's going to be okay. Drew will never hurt you again, he won't even be near you ever again or look at you. You never have to see him again. Me and the guys will not let him hurt you and we will get it through his head that you and him are broken up. You don't have to be scared of him. I'll never let anybody hurt you again" I said, still hugging her.

"What about school, I'll see him there" Katie whispered.

I didn't think about that. "Katie, maybe we can get the cops involved, get a restraining order" I said.

"No, it's okay. I don't ever see him around in school anyway. We don't need the cops" Katie said.

I was a little uneasy about him being in the same building with her, but he would not have the guts to hurt her in front of so many people.

"Thank you" Katie said looking up at me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at her, "You're welcome. Just don't ever worry about Drew again. Me and the guys will make sure that he knows to stay away from you and he will never hurt you again" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"How about we go back into the living room and let the guys know that it was Drew while I look over your injuries?" I asked.

She looked a little nervous and said, "They will just get angry and yell and they won't even listen to me like you did. They will freak out and go find Drew."

I smiled, knowing how true that was. I would love to go find Drew right now, but someone has to be the calm and sane one of the house, right?

"Don't worry, I'll tell them about Drew and I will make sure they won't freak out" I said.

I stood up and held out my hand for her to grab and walked her into the living room.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I was pacing around the living room with James, thinking of revenge on whoever hurt my baby sister, while Carlos was sitting on the couch with silent tears in his eyes.

"Guys, we have something to tell you" Logan said. I turned around to see him standing next to Katie. My heart stopped when I saw my baby sister.

Since she ran to her room earlier, a black eye formed on her, and both of her sleeves were rolled up to reveal so many bruises. "Katie" I said, walking over to her.

"You need to tell me who did this to you, right now!" I almost yelled. I felt bad when she started crying, and I led her over to the couch and pulled her into my chest and let her cry.

"You guys need to be calm. I'm going to tell you who hurt her, but she is afraid that you guys will not listen and let your anger get in the way" Logan informed us.

"Shh, Katie. Don't worry. I'll try not to get too mad" I whispered, still hugging her.

"Tell us who hurt her, now" James demanded, walking closer to Logan.

"It was Drew, and it's been happening for a few weeks. She was afraid to tell us because she was scared that we would hurt Drew and that would make him hurt her even more. She tried breaking up with him before, but he would not accept that. She is afraid of him" Logan explained.

I heard all of the guys gasp and James started angrily pacing around the room again while Carlos started to cry again.

A few weeks? No matter how scared Katie was she should have still told us. She should not let anybody hurt her, especially some stupid boy that pretends to like her.

"Katie, how could you have just let him hurt you for so long without telling one of us?" I questioned, even though she was crying too hard to answer.

"I swear, I am going to kill him. Tell me his address right now, I swear he made the worst mistake of his life" James screamed.

"This is why I didn't tell anybody. You guys are going to hurt Drew and that is not going to solve anything. It will just make him even more angrier and believe me, he will hurt me worse than you guys hurt him" Katie cried, finally looking up.

"Katie, don't say that. He is not going to hurt you again" Carlos said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the other side of Katie.

"You guys don't know him like I do. I tried breaking up with him, I tried avoiding him, but it never works. He always seems to find a way to get to me and hurt me" Katie cried, burying her face into my chest again and tightly gripping my shirt to try and calm herself down.

"Katie, don't worry about him. He will never be able to get to you again. Do you really think that we would let him?" Carlos said.

I was hugging her close to me, wondering how someone could hurt her? She is just so innocent and small and she does not deserve to be treated like that. "Katie, me and the guys are going to go pay Drew a visit, but you don't need to worry about it. You don't have to be afraid anymore, okay? I'm pretty sure after we are done with him, he will know not to even look at you again" I said, pushing her away and making her look at me.

Katie just gave me a nervous and scared look. "Baby sister, it's all okay now. We won't let Drew hurt you anymore. It's all over. Okay?" I said.

"Okay" Katie said, in a small voice. I pulled her in for another hug and whispered, "Promise me that you will never let anybody treat you like that again, and if they do you need to tell me or one of the guys."

I felt Katie nod her head and I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll look over your injuries now, and then you can take a nap and just forget about Drew" Logan said.

While he was looking over her injuries I couldn't help but notice how much damage Drew really did. She had so many bruises on her, and that made me so much angrier. She was so good at hiding them and I just wished that I wasn't such a horrible brother and realized he was hurting my baby sister.

When her injuries were all taken care of me and the guys brought her to her room and sang her to sleep.

"I love you, baby sister" I whispered after she was asleep, then walked out of her room.

"Alright guys, time to go to Drew's house" I said, and me and the guys shared angry looks.

Drew messed with the wrong girl.

_**Sorry if this chapter is not that great, but I wrote it pretty fast because I wanted to update it before this weekend ended. I would have had it uploaded earlier today, but I was busy filling out applications for colleges. I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I love writing sweet moments between the guys and Katie. I'm sorry if there is too much of that in this chapter, haha. I'm pretty sure that there will only be a few chapters left in this story. But, once I finish with this I am writing a new story. Well, it's not really new. It's a rewrite of my friend's story, "Save me!" It's ConverseQueen11 and she asked me to rewrite her story since she stopped writing it, and I told her yes. So, that will be my next story. Sorry for this long author's note. Hehe, your reviews mean so much to me :)**_


	5. The return

_****__**Hey guys! Happy October! It's my favorite month :) Haha. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I own Nothing.**_

_****__**Kendall's POV:**_

I still couldn't believe stupid Drew. Who hurts someone who is so much smaller and weaker than them? Who would even be stupid enough to hurt my baby sister?

Me and the guys got to Drew's front door in a short time, and I banged on the door as hard as I could.

"Who is it?" Drew's voice came from inside, right before he opened the door. He gave us the most frightened face when he saw us.

Right when I saw him I couldn't get all of Katie's bruises and tears out of my head. I was filled with anger and rage, and I just could not control what I was doing.

"Why would you put your hands on my sister?!" I yelled, pulling Drew outside and shoving him to the ground. "You had no right to hurt her" I screamed, kicking Drew in his stomach.

I felt so much relief and happiness fill up inside of me when Drew was just lying on the ground, helplessly covering his face.

"What's the matter, Drew? You can do this to Katie, but you can't fight back to people your own size?" James yelled, walking on the other side of Drew and starting to kick him too.

"Stop" Drew cried, but I couldn't help but to laugh and continue hurting him.

"Now you know how Katie felt" Carlos yelled, leaning down to punch Drew in the face.

"You made the worst mistake of your life by even laying a hand on her, I can't believe how stupid you are!" I screamed.

Us three were attacking Drew for a few minutes before Logan interrupted us. "Okay guys, I think he's had enough for now" Logan said.

Carlos and James both kicked him one last time before backing up and standing there giving him and evil glare. But, I couldn't stop not matter what. I didn't want to stop until Drew was dead. Nobody hurts my baby sister, nobody.

"Calm down, man. We've done enough damage. Look at him" Logan said, pulling me away from Drew. I looked down at him and smiled at how he was coughing up blood, and how much damage we did.

"You just better stay away from Katie, forever. Or I swear I will kill you" I screamed.

"If she tells us that she sees you anywhere near her, this will happen to you again" James said, starting to walk away.

"You are lucky we don't call the cops on you, but if you ever hurt her again we will" Carlos added.

Me and Carlos turned to follow James, but out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice Logan kicking Drew a few times before following us. He might have been the one to stay calm and keep us all together, but I knew how angry he was at Drew and how much he wished that he could have joined us in attacking Drew.

We walked home, enjoying the image we had in our heads of Drew's helpless face and all of his blood everywhere. I knew that he knew to stay away from Katie, and he would know better than to even look in her direction again.

_**The next day:**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning, and immediately the events from yesterday replayed in my head. I had a bad feeling that something was not right, and I just regretted this day already.

I was dreading facing the guys again. They knew that I let Drew hurt me and treat me so bad. They probably thought that I was stupid or something. I slowly sat up in my bed, still in pain from all of the times that Drew hurt me.

I heard my phone go off, indicating that I received a text message. I reached over to my side table, where my phone was on, and felt sick to my stomach when I read who the message was from. The one and only Drew.

I opened his message and read, _"Katie, I am so sorry. I know that I keep messing up, but I really do love you so much."_

I was almost stupid enough to believe that he actually loved me, almost. But I remembered how Logan said that Drew did not care about me at all, I was only good enough for him when he needed to take his anger out. I sighed and threw my phone back on the table as I got out of bed and ready for the day.

It took me about twenty minutes until I was all ready to face my day at school, and I grabbed my school bag and phone and walked into the living room.

"Katie, you're awake" Carlos excitedly said, running over to hug me.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? You look like you are in too much pain and mom would understand" Kendall said.

Mom? I did not want her to find out that I let Drew hurt me. I was already embarrassed enough. "No, please don't tell mom about Drew" I screamed.

The guys all gave me shocked and sad looks, and I just looked away from them.

"Katie, mom has the right to know what's been going on with her daughter" Kendall said.

"Yeah, and don't you think she is going to start to wonder why Drew and you stopped being together?" Logan added.

I nodded my head, but said, "I just don't want her to know. I'll just tell her that me and Drew broke up for other reasons. Please don't tell her. She does not need to see the bruises, and I won't be getting anymore because I'll never see Drew again" I said, giving them my puppy eyes.

"Fine, we won't tell mom" Kendall said.

We all sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat breakfast, except I really was not hungry. I still felt sick to my stomach that something did not seem right about this day. My phone went off again and of coarse it was Drew.

He wrote, "_Please forgive me. You know I love you, right?" _

I couldn't help but to get tears in my eyes. I still had a little bit of feelings for Drew, and I just wanted them to go away.

"Katie, what's wrong?" James asked, making all of the guys turn their attention towards me noticing the tears in my eyes.

I wanted to tell them that Drew was still bothering me, but I just didn't want them to get any more angry at him. I had no idea if they ever "got their revenge" on Drew since yesterday after they found out, because I was asleep the whole evening and night after that. But, I highly doubted that they did do anything to him yet because it was really late when they found out.

I decided not to tell them about Drew texting me. "Nothing, I'm just scared about school today. What if I see him in the hallway?" I admitted. I might not have told them about Drew texting me, but truthfully I was scared. I don't normally see Drew around too much in school, but if he was texting me this much, chances are that he would try talking to me in school.

Kendall was sitting the closest to me, and he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "Baby sister, don't worry about Drew. He knows better than to touch you again" Kendall said, rubbing my arm to calm me down.

"Yeah, and I don't even think he will ever look at you again" James said, with an evil smirk like he was remembering something that he did.

I pulled away from Kendall and gave the guys confused looks. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We had a little talk with Drew after you fell asleep yesterday" Logan said, giving me a look filled with sympathy.

"And by a little talk, we hurt him so much worse than he ever hurt you" James said, smiling with pride.

I knew that they would say something to Drew, but I didn't want them to do it so soon. They said that after they were done with Drew, he would know better than to go near me again. But, Drew was still texting me even though they already got revenge on Drew. This couldn't be good.

I got lost in the memory of the last time they said something to Drew about the way he treated me, and Drew hurt me a lot. This was so much worse, they actually hurt Drew this time. Drew was so angry, and he would probably be capable of killing me.

I felt my phone go off again, but I didn't even bother to look at it. I knew it was Drew again. I could not go to school and face him. No matter how much I would try to avoid him, he would find me someway or another and get me somewhere alone in the school building. I was so scared of what he was going to do to me if he did see me.

"Katie, are you mad at us?" Carlos asked, his eyes filling with tears.

How could I be mad at them? They were just being older brothers. Sure, they might have just made Drew capable of hurting me worse than I could ever imagine, but they cared about me and they thought that they would keep Drew away from me.

"I'm not mad" I said, forcing a smile at them. Kendall pulled me in for a hug.

"Alright, ready? We will drop you off at school since we have to head to the studio anyway" Kendall said, letting go of our hug and standing up.

I slowly got up, and as I was going to grab my school bag off the couch, my phone went off again. I slowly pulled out my phone and read the messages that Drew sent me. They were basically just him apologizing, except for the last one. The last one made my stomach drop and I felt like I had to throw up.

_"I tried being nice and apologizing to you. But, you are the one who needs to apologize. You got your dumb brothers to come defend you again. Why don't you just grow up and fight your own battles? You better answer my text and accept my apology, or else." _Drew wrote.

I really wanted to tell the guys, but would that make me weak like Drew said? I couldn't even fight my own battles. I ignored the text again, and shoved my phone in my school bag after turning it off to avoid any other texts that Drew might send me.

"Please don't make me go to school today" I said, my voice sounding weak and vulnerable because of the lump forming in my throat.

I hated the looks that all of the guys gave me. Filled with pity and concern.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go?" Carlos said.

"If you are still scared about Drew, you really don't need to worry. You do not have to be afraid of him, we already took care of it. Please don't be afraid anymore" James said.

"I just... don't feel like going today. You already said that mom would understand if I didn't go" I said, trying my best to hold back my tears.

I really wanted to show them how Drew was threatening me through texting now, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I have no clue why though. I honestly did want them to go and punch Drew again until Drew left me alone for good.

"Katie, we are not going to make you go to school if you don't want. We understand that you are still in pain, and you are still afraid of Drew. But, it will all be okay in school. Drew will never lay a hand on you again, I promise" Kendall said, putting his hands on my shoulder and gently squeezing them.

"I know that you feel like you can't do it, but you are brave and strong. It wouldn't be best for you to run from your fears. You have to face them, by going to school. Just know that there are all of your classmates there and you are safe" Logan added.

I nodded my head in agreement, deciding that I was going to school today. "Fine, I'll go" I whispered.

Kendall hugged me and whispered, "You can always just call me to come pick you up if at all during the day you don't want to be at school anymore. You know that I'll always come for you when you need me."

I hugged him back, and then followed the guys to the car and head to the place that I didn't want to go to.

I couldn't help but notice the feeling that something bad was going to happen grow.

_**Later that day:**_

I was so relieved to finally be home from school, not even seeing Drew at all in school. I had the apartment to myself for a while because the guys were still at the studio, and mom was almost done work and then stopping at the store to pick up dinner for us.

I sat down on the couch and started taking out my homework so that way I could get it done before it got noisy in the apartment. While I was reaching in my bag for my homework, I pulled out my phone.

I stared at it for a few minutes, debating on weather or not to open it and read anymore texts that Drew might have sent me. I decided against it and threw my phone somewhere behind the couch.

I was working on my algebra homework for a few minutes, but somebody knocked on the door. I was confused. Mom's shift at her job did not end for another fifteen minutes, and the guys would not be knocking.

I thought that maybe they just forgot their key, this was usually around the time they got home anyway. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door to open it.

As I opened it I said, "Who forgets their keys?"

I looked up smiling, but that turned to a scared expression when I saw who was actually at the door.

"Hello Katie. Thought you could avoid me, huh?" Drew said, anger shown all over his face.

I was so scared. Scared for my life.

_**I really hope that you liked it! I have the rest of this story planned out, and I am so excited for you guys to read it. I will try to update as often as I have been doing these last few days. I am not sure how many more chapters this story will be though, but there is a lot of exciting things that will happen in the rest of the story. Well, thank you for reading. I really do appreciate all reviews that you guys leave. They make me smile :)**_


	6. Found

_**Hey guys! I am having so much fun writing this story right now. I really hope that you guys are enjoying it. I am so sorry that it took me a few days to update, but I was kind of lazy this weekend :/ Well, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love all reviews, and they mean so much to me! I own Nothing. Enjoy!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

The sick, evil smile on Drew's face made me feel sick. I knew he was going to hurt me, but I also knew that the guys would be home within the next few minutes. I just had to stall him from hurting me until the guys got back.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" I questioned, trying my very best to sound brave.

"I thought you loved me" Drew said, tears starting to cloud up in his eyes. I felt some guilt for him, because no matter how much I wanted to hate him, I still had feelings for him.

I was about to tell him to leave, but was shocked when he started crying even harder.

"You made me do this to do, it's all your fault!" He screamed, walking dangerously close to me.

I kept backing up, until I reached the wall. I was surrounded by the wall, and Drew.

"I'm sorry" was all I managed to say. I was so scared, and I did not want to say anything to risk him getting even angrier at me. But, I still couldn't help but believe him. Was it really my fault? I knew it was, I should have been a better girlfriend and never made him mad. If I was good to him, he would have never had to hurt me.

I saw anger and hatred flash through his eyes, and he roughly grabbed my shoulders.

I flinched and said, "I'm sorry, I never meant to ever make you mad. Just, please don't hurt me."

Drew did not care about anything that I was saying and he pushed me towards the couch, but not hard enough for me to fall.

I saw it as a chance to escape, seeing as the front door was still opened, and Drew was a few steps away from me. I quickly started running towards the front door.

"You are so stupid, you promised me you would never leave me" Drew screamed, easily getting to the door before me. He slammed it shut and pushed me as hard as he could, and I hit my head on the table in front of the couch.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but if I cried that only made Drew feel stronger than he actually was and make him think I was weaker.

He started walking towards me again, and I covered my face with my hands. Where were the guys right now? They are usually getting home at this exact time.

"You just make me so mad. Why do you have to do this to me?" Drew cried, kicking me in the ribs repeatedly.

I started sobbing, it hurt too bad. It felt like my ribs were on fire, I wouldn't be surprised if they were broken.

"Stop" I whispered, moving my arms from my face and holding them over my ribs.

"This is all your fault" Drew screamed, leaning down and punching me in the face a few times.

I tried pushing him off of me, but he was so much heavier and stronger than me.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down on the floor, so I would stop trying to get him off of me.

"Why would you want to try and hurt me? I knew you were lying when you told me you loved me" Drew cried, staring at me with cold eyes.

Right at that moment, I realized that I didn't love Drew. I loved who I thought and wished that he was, but the real Drew was a monster, and I hated him with my whole heart.

"Drew, just get off of me. I was not lying, I promise" I lied, just wanting him to get over his anger and to get him to leave.

"No, you are a liar, just like you lied when you told me that you would never tell anybody about when I accidently hurt you. You make it seem like you are the innocent one, but the reason why I hurt you is because it's your own fault. Nobody but you" Drew screamed, putting even more pressure on my already bruised wrists.

I had to do something, because this pain was getting to be too much. I honestly could not stop hoping that the guys would come and help me, but that did not look like it was happening. I had to fight my own battle against Drew, once and for all.

I pushed my back up off the floor, and that made Drew surprised and lose his tight grip on my wrists. I easily got my wrists out of his grip, and I pushed him and he hit his back against the floor, and it sounded like it left a bruise. I felt sort of proud of myself.

I tried to stand up, but I felt dizzy. Probably from the pressure on my ribs, and my head hitting the table. I put my arm over my stomach, to try and stop the pain, but Drew got up and pushed me back down.

I knew that it was over. The guys were not coming home to save me, and I was not strong enough to fight back Drew. He was madder than ever, because I actually pushed him and hurt him.

"I hate you" Drew screamed, kicking me and hitting me over and over.

I could not do anything but lay there and let it happen. Just hoping for it to be over soon.

Eventually, I started feeling like I was going to pass out, and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I was feeling dizzier than before, and the enormous amount of pain in my head and stomach made me feel like throwing up.

I almost did not notice when Drew stopped, but he said, "Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I guess he was waiting for a reply, but I was feeling too weak to talk. "Fine, but don't tell anybody. Just remember, it was all your fault" Drew said, before I heard his footsteps leaving.

I did not know how long I was lying there after he left for, I felt like I was in a dream. I wanted to fall asleep so bad, but I knew it probably was not a good idea to sleep. I felt like I was under water, and everything looked and felt blurry to me.

**_James' POV:_**

I was currently walking through the Palm woods, towards apartment 2J. Me and the guys were running a little late today, because right before we leave the studio Mama Knight called us saying that she needed us to pick her up at her work.

We had to pick up Katie first, because we were all going to go out for dinner. I was the one that the guys chose to go and get Katie, while they all waited in the car out front.

I was in a good mood, but that quickly changed when I noticed that the front door to 2J was opened. I felt a little nervous about something bad happening, but tried not to let those thoughts take control of me.

I quickly ran inside 2J and felt my heart stop when I saw the place. The couch was moved back a little, and the place just looked a mess. Was it robbed? Where was Katie?

I started walking towards the bedrooms, hoping to find Katie in there, but stopped in my tracks when I heard someone crying.

I looked down in front of the couch, where the crying was coming from, and what I saw made my blood run cold. "Katie?" I whispered, quickly walking over to her.

She looked like she was in so much pain, and I started crying. I sat down, so I was close enough so she could hear me.

"Katie, look at me. What happened?" I whispered, flinching when I noticed blood running down her head and so many bruises on her.

"Drew" Katie barely whispered, and I almost didn't hear her. It sounded like it hurt her just to talk.

I felt so much anger and hate inside, and I wanted to seriously kill Drew right now. The only thing keeping me from going completely crazy was Katie. She needed help.

She started crying, and I felt horrible for her. I would do anything to take all of the pain away from her.

"Katie, it's going to be okay" I whispered. I carefully lifted her up, and pulled her towards me so I could pick her up and carry her to the car.

"I got you, don't worry" I said, lifting her up and was gentle so that way I did not hurt her anymore.

"Drew won't leave me alone" Katie sobbed.

I gently rubbed calming circles on her back, as I started walking towards the car. "It's alright, he won't have a choice anymore. I'm going to kill him" I whispered.

I meant it, Drew needed to die. We warned him to stay away from Katie, but that obviously meant nothing to him. If that did not make him leave Katie alone, then I had no choice but to kill him.

We finally reached the car, and I knew that once the guys saw what Drew did to Katie this time, they would be just as angry as me and they would be heart broken.

I nervously opened the car door, still carrying Katie who was crying. "Dude, it took you long enough" Carlos said, from the back seat.

I gave them all a serious look, and they started looking concerned and confused as to why Katie was crying.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, from the passanger seat in the front.

"Drew did not get the hint to leave Katie alone" I angrily said, carefully putting Katie in the back seat and pushing her to the middle seat when I got in and sat down.

The guys finally saw all of the new injuries covering her, and gasped.

"Drew hurt her again?" Carlos said, already crying after he saw Katie.

"We told him to never go near her again, what does he not understand? I can't believe how stupid he is. I swear, when I find him" Kendall screamed, punching the side of the car door.

"Just drive to the hospital, fast" I told them, noticing how Katie looked like she was falling asleep.

"Katie, what hurts? What did he do to you?" Logan asked, while driving as fast as he could.

Katie did not answer at first, just looked like she was confused. Carlos put his arm around her and held her close to him as he was crying.

"Katie, please tell us what Drew did to you. We need to help you" I said.

"My head, dizzy" Katie whispered, closing her eyes again.

"Katie, you can't fall asleep, make sure she does not fall asleep" Logan said, sounding scared and concerned. He started driving a little bit faster.

I was in too much shock to say or do anything else. I just watched as Carlos kept talking to Katie, to keep her awake. I noticed how Kendall looked angrier then ever before, and he had his hands in fists, like he was about to go crazy and punch something at any second.

The only thing that I knew for sure at this exact moment, I was keeping my promise to what I said to Drew. I promised him that if he ever hurt Katie again, I would kill him. I was not going to forget that. Once I knew for sure that Katie is going to be fine, I am going to kill Drew.

"Can someone call my mom" Kendall said, so much hatred evident in his voice.

_**Okay, so sorry if this chapter sucks. I know it is shorter than I normally have the rest of my chapters, and sorry if it seems rushed. I just wanted to have this chapter where they found her. I did not want to skip to her actually being in the hospital and her mom finding out in this same chapter, so that will be next chapter. I'm sorry that I did not update until late this weekend, but I was lazy. I wanted to write this chapter so I could actually update this weekend. But, leave a review :)**_


End file.
